Doctor Strange
Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange, better known as Doctor Strange, is a superhero and powerful sorcerer from Marvel Comics. He made his debut in Strange Tales #110 in 1963. Background Stephen Vincent Strange was born as the oldest of the 3 children of Eugene and Beverly Strange in Philadelphia in 1930. From a very young age, Stephen had been destined to replace his future master, Yao the Ancient One, as Sorcerer Supreme. However, he was oblivious to this fate for much of his life, and grew up caring for little but wealth due to the harsh views of his father. After helping his sister Donna when she was sick, Stephen had grown an interest in medicine. This fueled his future as he earned his medical degree at Colombia University. His inevitable success as a surgeon fueled his arrogance and greediness, until the day he suffered a terrible car crash. The event left the nerves in his hands irreparably damaged and left them unusable, essentially ending his medical career. After desperately trying countless, often shady operations to fix his hands, Stephen heard legends of a powerful sorcerer named the Ancient One who could repair his hands, he traveled to Tibet to meet this wizard. However, the Ancient One refused to repair Stephen's hands and instead offered to teach him magic. Though initially refusing, a powerful blizzard kept him in the palace where he reluctantly agreed. For years The Ancient One taught Stephen the ways of magic, where he had a rival in the jealous Karl Mordo, a fellow student of the Ancient One who was aware of Stephen's fate as the next Sorcerer Supreme. A final test awaited Strange, a challenge given by Death herself. When he completed the task, Stephen was granted immortality and took on the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme. Ever since then, he has been protecting Earth as its most powerful spellcaster from the evils of great evils like Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. Powers & Abilities Disclaimer: This is not a complete list of Doctor Strange's spells, but more his most notable and common ones. For a larger list of his abilities, see here. *'Magic:' All of Doctor Strange's powers come from magic, which he can manipulate to do nearly anything he wishes. **'Immortality:' After overcoming Death's tests, Strange was gifted with the ability to live forever, immune to the effects of time. **'Arcanum Exo:' The majority of Strange's magic comes from extradimensional deities whom he contacts to lend him strength in exchange of favors. ***'Crimson Bands of Cytorrak:' Strange invokes the being Cytorrak to create powerful bands of energy that restrain the mightiest of enemies, even gods. ***'Images of Ikonn:' By using the powers of Ikonn, Strange can create extremely realistic illusions that can even fool Galactus. ***'Shades of the Seraphim:' Through the defensive might of the Seraphim, Strange surrounds himself with a shield that protects him from physical and magical damage, even reflecting attacks back the the opponent. The shields are powerful enough to defend Strange from the likes of planetary explosions and attacks from the very gods who he recieves his powers from. ***'Flames of the Faltine:' Strange produces magical flames to burn his enemies. Though usually an offensive spell, the fire can also be used as a shield, restraints, or even a dimensional portal. The flames are so powerful that even Ghost Rider, who is impervious to most kinds of flame, feels intense agony when burned by Strange. ***'Seven Rings of Ragaddor:' Ragaddor's version of the Crimson Bands, Strange invokes on Ragaddor's power to create 7 rings that either can restrain enemies or protect any area around Strange that can be as spacious as Earth. ***'Seal of the Vishanti: '''Much like a crucifix to a vampire, no evil sorcerer can look upon the Seal of the Vishanti without recoiling in pain. It can also be used as a test to see whether one is a sorcerer who walks in the light, as Black Mages would face great difficulty in tracing the seal. ***'Montesi Formula:' A spell that is specifically designed in order to kill vampires. Once Dr. Strange used it to destroy all vampires on Earth. ***'Vishanti Invoking:' Strange's most trusted and frequently used source of spells are a trinity of gods known as the Vishanti, which include Oshtur, Hoggoth, and the first Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto. ****'Mind Transfer:' Strange can switch bodies with an attacker by calling upon Oshtur. ****'Vapors of the Vishanti:' Strange summons a magical vapor around his enemies that banishes them to another dimension. ****'Mystical Sleep:' By calling upon the Vishanti, Strange can create a blanket of magical energy that can engulf a city. Everything under the blanket falls into a magical sleep. ****'Mind Domination:' Strange can dominate the minds of armies of enemies at once, having complete command over their actions for a short period of time. ****'Counterspell:' Whenever he is being overwhelmed by a spell he cannot overpower through other means, Strange can dispel magical attacks with the power of the Vishanti to negate its effects. ****'Conjurer's Sphere:' Strange can conjure a sphere of magic around him that drains the magical power in an area to weaken attacks and sorcerors alike. ****'Time Manipulation:' Whenever he finds himself in a temporal predicament, Stephen can call upon the Vishanti to manipulate time itself. He has used this to create various effects, like reversing the time of a room to de-age a woman and to save the lives of many people in the room, as well as mending his own cloak, or even time traveling when he was lost deep in the past through one of Thanos' many magical macguffins. ****'Illusion Creation:' Using the Vishanti, Strange can create illusions that can fool dozens of people that the entire environment has changed. **'The Incantation of Oblivion:' Arguably one of Strange’s most powerful spells. It allows his enemy to behold Oblivion itself, being locked in an endless void of absolute nothingness in its entirety. **'Invisible Shield of Everlasting Enchantment:' To protect himself from harm, Strange has an invisible shield around him at all times that softens impacts and absorbs magical energies to protect him from harm. **'Darkness of the Divine Conduit:' Though he seldom uses it, Strange has been taught the ways of dark magic by Kaluu, who was a classmate of the Ancient One. ***'Resurrection:' Being the very foundation of necromancy, Strange can use dark magic to raise the dead. ***'Elemental Subjugation:' Strange can dominate the minds of demonic spirits with dark magic. ***'Banishment:' Strange can banish gods into other dimensions with Darkness of the Divine Conduit. ***'Power Absorption:' Without the use of hand cantations, Strange has the ability to steal the powers of godlike beings with the use of dark magic. He has used this ability to defeat Shuma-Gorath before. **'The Words:' After spending some time with the Black Priests, Strange learned their unique form of magic casted through speaking a unique language that warps reality itself. Unlike other practitioners, Strange can cast the Words without other Black Priests. ***'Paralysis:' Strange can immobilize a group of people with ease through the Words. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Strange can control fire with the Words. ***'Cryokinesis:' Strange can control ice with the Words. ***'Energy Projection:' Through the Words, Strange can shoot blasts of magical energy. ***'Organic Desintegration:' By uttering a single alien word, Strange can kill someone by withering their organic matter into nothingness. **'Astral Projection:' Should Strange ever be bound and gagged to prevent his spell casting, he can allow his spirit to leave his body to continue fighting. However, this does leave his original body vulnerable to attack. **'Catastrophe Magic:' During a war, Strange was forced to use the Emancipation Invocation which stripped him of the ability to invoke the gods for spells and attacks. During this period, he studied Catastrophe magic, which draws on the power of the alignment of planets. He has used it to shield himself from different types of magic. **'Bolts of Balthakk': Doctor Strange fires a bolts of concussive force to knock an enemy out without killing them **'Fangs of Farallah': This is the spell that Doctor Strange uses for the nullification of spells **'Demons of Denak': Channels demonic energy **'Moons / Mists of Munnopor': Can be used for a variety of things including illusion creation, creating gas and dimensional banishment. **'Icy Tendrils / Wastes of Ikthalon': Creates ice. **'Chains of Krakkan': Creates chains that are used for binding **'Vapors / Vipers of Valtorr': Mostly creates illusions but can be used for banishment. **'Mists of Morpheus': Create mists that put people to sleep **'Nirvalon': Can nullify some powerful individuals. **'Seven Suns of Cinnibus': Creates extreme heat and light. *'Master Surgeon:' Before he was Sorceror Supreme, Stephen was renowned as one of the greatest surgeons on Earth. As such, he has unmatched skills with precision and an extensive knowledge on the human body. *'Skilled Strategist:' Strange has shown to be rather proficient at coming up with effective strategies to take down foes almost as powerful as himself in the midst of an intense fight. *'Master Martial Artist:' To defend himself when his magic fails, Strange has learned multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat from various teachers. He has been taught from the likes of Tibetan monks to his good friend Wong. Equipment ''Disclaimer: This is not the full list of Doctor Strange's Arsenal, but rather his most famous and commonly used equipment. All of his equipment can be found here. * Eye of Agamotto: '''A powerful magic talisman given to Strange by Eternity himself to fight the evils of Dormammu, The Eye of Agamotto is Stephen's most powerful artifact. ** '''Light of Truth: The Eye can emit a powerful light that banishes illusions/deception, weakens evil beings, sees into the past, tracks beings from their magical taint, and protects people from telepathic influence, even from sources as almighty as the Mind Gem. It can also intercept and absorb varying types of magical energies to defend Strange from attacks. If offensive might is needed, the Eye's light can be a lethal concussive blast as well. ** Telepathy: So long as Strange wears the Eye, he can read and manipulate minds with a skill that rivals the greatest telepaths ** Telekinesis: The Eye grants Strange the ability to lift several tons of weight into the air with his mind. ** Shield: Whenever an attack flies at Strange, the Eye can enlarge in size to deflect the blow without command. ** Cross-Dimensional Flight: If the Eye ever needs to seperate itself from Strange, it can fly across dimensions at the "speed of thought." ** Time Manipulation: The Eye was once used to reverse time itself. ** Merging with Eternity: If Strange is ever fighting a battle where he is losing and is desperate for help, he can use the Eye as a conduit for merging with Eternity, the Embodiment of Time and one of the most powerful Cosmic Entities in the Marvel Universe, for a massive boost in power. * Cloak of Levitation: '''Doctor Strange's signature, nigh indestructible cloak that he wears around his neck and grants him a few benefits. ** '''Flight: With the Cloak, Strange can fly without expending his own energy for extended periods of time. ** Semi-Sentience: The Cloak can act on its own accord without command from Strange, acting as a shield or extra hands for him when needed. It also lets Strange command the Cloak to wrap around enemies to trap or distract them. * Orb of Agamotto: '''A very powerful mystic artifact that Strange typically uses to view the happenings of the Universe. ** '''Divination: The Orb's main purpose, Strange can peer into it to witness events happening across multiple dimensions, detect great evil threats to Earth, and locate powerful sources of magic. However, it cannot locate ordinary people without a general sense of location in the Universe. ** Trapping: The Orb has been used in the past to imprison enemies inside of it. ** Summoning: Though Strange normally keeps the Orb in his Sanctum Sanctorum, he can summon it at will. ** Enhanced Senses: The Orb can enhance Strange's senses to an extreme, correcting his perceptions whenever they are incorrect, even if the error is a warp in reality from the Reality Gem itself. * Book of the Vishanti: A defensive tome of White Magic that Strange can use for every counter-spells known for any kind of magic, deflecting spells of all varieties and once even dispeling time manipulation from the Time Gem. * Wand of Watoomb: One of six wands that Strange can use to manipulate magical energies. ** Energy Manipulation: The Wand has the ability to absorb, amplify, and redirect any magical energy put into it. It was once even used in conjuction with the rest of Strange's arsenal to completely negate Adam Warlock's magic when he was enhanced by the Power Gem. *** Magical Blast: One way the Wand can redirect magic is as a powerful magic blast. *** Portal: The Wand can focus its built up magic power into portals for inter-dimensional travel. *** Regeneration: If Strange is ever injured in battle, he can focus the magic in the Wand to heal his wounds. *** Magic Barrier: The Wand can erect a defensive barrier to protect Strange from harm with its gathered magic. ** Scrying: Strange can use the Wand to see the future of any person, place, or thing he is familliar with. ** Elemental Manipulation: The Wand can control the classical elements of fire, water, earth, and air. * Weapon/Item Artifacts: ** Axe of Angarrumus: An axe that radiates mystical power ** Staff of Dravid: A mystical staff that was used by Doctor Strange in battle with Wandor. ** Sword of the Ultimate Shadow: A magical sword that is able to inflict pain to others even if they are in an astral form. ** Serum of the Seraphim: The most powerful medicine known to the occult. It it mostly used as a healing potion, capable of returning Strange to full health through drinking it. It can also cure physical diseases such as blindness. However, it is not an unlimited source and will run out. ** Oculus Oroboros: The Oculus Oroboros is one of the most powerful conduits for elemental magic, increasing the potency of any elemental attack that Strange uses. ** Scrolls of Watoomb: These scrolls allow the user to successfully cast and control the Winds of Watoomb, which calls forth gale style winds. * Support Artifacts: These artifacts are used less-so for combat purposes and more-so for knowledge and dimensional travel. ** Hands of the Dead: Created fifteen centuries ago, it allows Strange to travel across universes/dimensions in the blink of the eye. Its main weaknesses is that it can be damaging to people who are not used to the travel like… Peter Parker in One More Day. ** Atlantean Dreamwave: Used by Strange to explore the nightmares of Johnny Blaze ** Book of Demonicus: A book that has extensive info on mythical creatures and beings. It was written by the Wizard Eibon. ** Brazier of Bom'Galiath: Allows immediate transportation into hell ** Tome of Oshtur: an ancient book of long-lost spells written by Oshtur ** Ring of the Ancient One: Allows Doctor Strange to do anything he is capable of in physical form while in astral projection form ** Crystal of Kadavus: A diamond-like gemstone. When exposing it to the light of a full moon, it focuses dimensional forces. When this focused beam is aimed at a magical item it is completely restored to its full power. ** Hand of the Vishanti: Essentially a location device, allowing Strange to track the location of others ** Scroll of Eternity: Has a spell that will transport the user to Eternity ** Purple Gem: Allows Strange to enter the Purple Dimension, can amplify and focus the Eye of Agamotto's power as well as be used to trap an enemy in the Purple Dimension. Alternate Forms Merged with Eternity When pushed into a corner he cannot back out of, Strange has the ability to call upon the powers of Eternity, Marvel's personification of time and the ruler of the entire Marvel Universe, to become one with the Cosmic Entity. In this state, all of Stephen's spells are drastically amplified in raw strength and he has power that can dwarf the concept of Death herself. Feats Strength *Magical blasts can stagger Galactus. *Created a barrier strong enough to block a maelstorm that was tearing through the void of eternity. *Forced a living star to go supernova and collapse into a black hole before hurling it into the Wheel of Change. *Destroyed an aspect of the Wheel of Change, a device capable of altering the Universe. *Used all of his power to reverse the True Wheel of Change, causing the universe to turn in on itself. *One-shooted Nova with a single blast, one of Galactus' heralds. *Even in his weakened state, took out dozens of ice giants with a minor spell, something Thor has a hard time taking down. *Even after fighting for 48 hours straight, has enough power to to raise a full-sized moon of its axis and blow it up. *Launched a series of energy attacks that rivals the force of a supernova. *Destroyed the ego of the Ancient One, banishing Shuma-Gorath *Dr. Strange fought Zom, an extra dimensional entity whose power was so vast and feared that Eternity, the embodiment of all there is and while he was not able to kill him. He was able to imprison him *Destroyed a whole dimension after deeming it too horrible to exist. *Inscribed a mystic circle and seal using the very soul itself. Strange then wielded that power, described as pure life itself and capable of shaping or shaking a universe *Overpowered an alternate version of himself who was enhanced by a portion of Eternity's power. *Merged with Eternity to overpower Death herself. Speed *Able to fly more than one lightyear in four days. *Reacted to a speedblitz from Silver Surfer by shielding himself on time. *Flew so fast that he created a vortex, pulls the fire in and snuffs it. *Flew so fast that he warped time into a neverending loop, which he then dispeled with the Eye of Agamotto. *Flew from the edge of the Universe to Adam Warlock in mere seconds when he was teleported away by the Infinity Gauntlet. *Outran the Big Bang *Dodged strikes from Dormammu *Flew so fast that time appeared suspended *Reacted to laserfire shot at him by Yandroth *Reviewed a hundred spells in a second *Outsped Umar's spell and creates a counterspell in time *Moved almost so fast that Umar, who is almost equivalent to Dormammu in power was caught unaware Durability *Survived a reality-warping ragdolling from the In-Betweener. *Took a thunderclap from an enraged Zom. *Survived the Second Big Bang *Survived being collapsed as 2-D. *Survived being imprisoned in a sphere of nuclear flames. *Still able to talk and survived being crushed under a pure column of force generated by Umar. *Took a sucker punch to the face by a pissed-off Hulk. *Took a full-powered blow to the back by Juggernaut. *Survived a supernovas change into a blackhole, and managed to take control over it and corks it *Nightmare, even in his own dimension, can’t directly harm Strange with his enchantments *Strange survived the atomic energy at the Sun’s core which can even trigger the destruction of astral forms *Strange's shield protected him from the maelstrom that was tearing across the void of Eternity *Strange's mystic shield protected him against a maelstrom of cosmic winds, which Dormammu stated can "topple planets from their orbits" *Blocked a barrage of mystic bolts from Umar, Dormammu's sister *Shield protected him from Umar's most potent beam *Tanked blows from the Mindless Ones, keep in mind this was when Strange which significantly exhausted in shields and magical power. Even the Hulk wasn’t able to hurt the Mindless Ones. Skill *Has been on many superhero teams including: Illuminati, Avengers of the Supernatural, and the Defenders *Has been dubbed the Sorcerer Supreme and defended his title 3 times *Performed cosmic surgery on Eternity *Temporarily held off and matched the power of Adam Warlock, who wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, when using all of his equipment at once. *Consistently beats the likes of Baron Mordo, Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. *Defeated the Master of the Dream Dimension - Nightmare *Defeated the King of Vampires, Dracula *Impresses the Living Tribunal with his skill and power. *Successfully performed cosmic surgery on Eternity. *Defeated Agamotto, one of his main patrons. *Fought and defeated the In-Betweener. *Effortlessly defeated blood-lusted clones of Spider-Man, Namor, Black Panther, Hulk and Black Bolt at the same time. *Defeated MoonDragon, wielder of the Telepathy Gem, in a telepathic combat. *Defeated his old master, the Ancient One *Death stated that it’s too much of a hassle to kill Strange *Fought in a five thousand year war. *Defeated In-Betweener. Weaknesses * Humanity: '''Even though Strange is an extremely powerful sorcerer, he is still human. Thus if he is hit before he can create a barrier, it will do as much damage to him as it would to anyone else. * '''Equipment Dependence: Though much of his power comes from powerful gods, a great deal of his strength comes from his magical artifacts that can be disarmed or destroyed. * Cantation Dependence: Strange requires his hands and mouth to be free to cast his spells, and can be bound and gagged to prevent most of his spellcasting. * Deity Dependence: Since most of his power comes from gods, Strange relies on his connection and relationship with them to use many of his spells. Should he anger a god in any way, or disregard a favor he needs to return, Stephen can lose the vast majority of his magic. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disney Category:Humans Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Telekinetics Category:Immortal Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Nigh-Omnipotents Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Time Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Featured Profiles